Dya B'Sarn
'''Dya B'Sarn '''is a former politician within the Asari Diplomatic Corps, currently serving as cultural attaché onboard the FSS Asteria, under the employ of the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund. Biography Early Life Dr. Dya B’Sarn was the younger daughter of her mother, Matriarch Serrgyna, a revered spiritual leader in the Thessian city-state of Dassus, and Councilor Dyanara, the asari councilor to the Citadel at the time of her birth. She and her sister had a relatively pleasant early childhood. Both children spent much more time in the presence of their grandmother than with either parent. Councilor Dyanara and Matriarch Serrgyna were both nearly out of their childbearing years when Dya and her sister were born, and neither parent had much time for them growing up, leaving the girls largely to their grandmother and their own devices. By the time adolescence hit, however, Serrgyna, already a Matriarch of Dassus with ever-growing influence, saw to it that both of her daughters were given the best possible educational opportunities. She saw them both as continuations of her own legacy, and that of Dyanara who, by that point, had retired from her position at the Citadel, taken up a lucrative consulting position on Illium, and had only sparring interactions with the family. The girls were fairly close in age and had a decent relationship with one another while growing up, but as they grew older, the naturally grew apart and went their separate ways for a few centuries. Gyanari became a well-sought after surgeon on the Citadel while Dya’s interests lay in politics, diplomacy, and intercultural relations. In her university endeavors, Dya took advanced studies in xenology and political sciences in addition to her background in psychology and sociology. By the time she completed her studies, she’d earned a total of five degrees, including two PHDs: one in Xenology from the University of Serrice on Thessia and one from the University of Talat on Sur’Kesh in Intergalactic Political Science. Throughout her studies, Dya numbered in the top of her various classes, and had made quite the name for herself in academia by the time she finally entered the workforce. Rising Star Her extensive educational background made joining the Asari Diplomatic Corps a natural choice for her, and she spent many years working her way through the ranks. Like school, work became all-encompassing for her. Dya would commonly be the first in the office and the last to leave. Social gatherings were opportunities to study subjects and put all the abstract concepts she’d studied to practical applications. Her hard work paid off with steady advancements every decade or so. Eventually, a position as a personal attaché to the asari ambassador to Thessia opened up on the Citadel, and Dya jumped at the chance. From there she worked her way over a century and a half into the Director of Interspecies Relations role at the Asari Embassy on the Citadel. She had solidified her position in line for succeeding the Asari Ambassador, and was on the short list for replacement of the Asari Councilor, though just barely. By all accounts, Dya had a dream career on track to becoming one of the most powerful asari outside of Thessia. Career Stagnation Unfortunately, looks can be deceiving. Unlike other species, a well-placed asari could hold their position for centuries, and it has almost been one for Dya. For the last 97 years, she has had no professional advancement, and while she has robust duties, they have become mostly administrative at this point. For all her attempts at becoming the chief diplomatic star, she found herself little better than a highly credentialed secretary, with little view of that changing anytime in the next century or two. In truth, Dya believes that her pureblood nature is likely contributing to her career’s stagnation. As a child, she had endured some teases from the other children, but if anything it prompted Dya to achieve even hirer marks. She sought to prove that her heritage was not a hindrance, and by the time she reached adulthood, it was rare that she encountered outright discrimination or insults about it. After all, such things were considered quite impolite and uncouth in asari culture. Even so, she had her doubts as to whether it didn’t somehow play into her lack of ability to advance further. As a way of attempting an alternative means of personal stimulation, Dya briefly turned her attentions to personal relationships. Her first bonding was an ill-conceived relationship with a former professor’s grandson from the University of Talat who had been appointed to the salarian embassy when she was rather young. Unfortunately for them both, her salarian mate died only ten years into their relationship from age-related illness--a common issue for asari among pairings with shorter-lived species, especially ones so short lived as salarians. It was a painful lesson, and one that almost hurt her career prospects. Learning from her mistakes, or perhaps hiding from them, Dya eschewed deep personal relationships for several centuries after that, until she felt much more secure in her career. Her second bonding, unfortunately, ended in even more disappointment for her. After a year long courtship, she bonded with a human diplomat well respected in the Alliance who was assigned to the relatively newly opened human embassy on the Citadel. It was at this time that her sister was appointed head of cardiovascular surgery at the Citadel’s Huerta Memorial Hospital. The sisters, though never rivals, had not been close for several centuries. However, they found themselves attempting to mend old bonds due to their close proximity. For many years Dya and her human mate and her sister and her turian mate would grow closer as a tight-knit foursome, often attending functions together. It all came crashing down, however, in early 2183 when Dya discovered her mate and her sister had been having an affair. The divorce was publically civil, as the last thing Dya wanted was for her personal life to drag her professional one into the muck. Privately, however, it devastated her. She lost her mate, her best friend, and the last of her family ties in one fell swoop. When word arrived that a position for a cultural specialist was being sought for an extended mission of far space exploration, Dya jumped at the opportunity. All she could think was that she desperately needed a change. Life on the Citadel, the stagnation of her career trajectory, the shambles of her personal relationships all led her to jump at the chance for something new. Perhaps this was what she was meant for all along--like her ancestor mother before her, setting sail on a spaceship bound for the unknown, seeking to find a new place among civilizations never met on worlds never yet discovered. Personality Calling Dya a perfectionist is as much an understatement as stating that her mother was overbearing. She was raised to believe that she was either to master a subject or leave it for someone willing to devote enough time and energy to it to do so. Every failure was a lesson used to push her harder. Every success was merely a stepping stone to the next achievement. Her constant need to be the best in her field made Dya an uncompromising workaholic. As a result, her personal life suffered heavily, her second bonding ending in divorce less than a year ago. The reason her mate gave for being unfaithful was that Dya had become absent in their relationship. It was not the first time she’d been accused of choosing work over a significant other, nor was it likely to be the last. One the surface, Dya would seem to be the perfect social navigator. She is gregarious and charming, speaks several languages fluently, despite the near universal translators currently in common use. Poised and eloquent, and able to read body language from centuries of observation and study, Dya has little problem fooling the average person into believing her life is happy and fulfilling. The truth, however, is that she feels stagnated professionally and battles her own demons, namely of her mother’s machinations and her sister and mate’s betrayal. Physical Description Dya is slightly above average height and has proportional weight for her height. Centuries of strict exercise routines with a focus on flexibility, endurance, and toning over strength or power and a carefully balanced diet have constructed a slender, lithe build. It is clear that great care has been taken to produce the elegant aura Dya radiates. Her features are refined and clearly articulated without blemish or noticeable flaw. Any evidence of scarring or prolonged period of manual labour is absent. Just as strenuously as she has kept her figure, Dya maintained a rigorous skin care regimen. It was instilled in her from birth that while honing her intellect would be necessary and expected of her to succeed, keeping up her appearance and honing it just as sharply would be equally as important. Every article of clothing and jewelry, every stroke of makeup, each subtle scent applied to her body is meticulously selected for maximum effectiveness in a given circumstance. Her personal style of dress in her off hours is very flowing and open, revealing glimpses of skin here and there in the common fashion of Thessian haute couture. While on the job, however, she wears the standard uniform of her station, or a dress appropriate to whatever event she might be attending. Regardless of whether she is in embassy attire for a standard day at the office, an evening gown at a black tie gala, or a cocktail dress for dinner date with a prospective paramour, Dya dresses to turn heads and impress, but without crossing the line of professionalism. Armament Dya utilized her biotics whenever necessary, and her omni-tool is equipped with the combat ability Neural Shock. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Politicians Category:Diplomats Category:Explorers Category:Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund